


【宽歪/豆腐丝/微TKK】配角 14

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 假若作者刚刚完结的《无人之境》是一部电视剧，那么阿宽，歪歪，豆腐和学长这四位演员，在戏里和戏外都发生过什么样的故事呢？





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/微TKK】配角 14

Chapter Summary: 宽歪 “意外事故”

这是克罗斯在接触到罗伊斯双唇的那一刻，内心唯一的想法。  
他微微张开了嘴巴，苦涩的酒精从罗伊斯的嘴里流进他的，又似乎带着一丝柠檬苏打的味道，划过喉咙，一路燃烧到他的心里。克罗斯不禁伸出舌头，想要触碰到这奇妙的感受，但罗伊斯却提前结束了他们之间的亲密接触。  
克罗斯的动作落了空，刚刚伸出的舌头只好意犹未尽的沿上唇舔过，试图体会那残存的体温。  
他的目光从罗伊斯湿润的双唇，转向那一对墨绿色的眼眸。那里仿佛蒙上了一层纱织，克罗斯觉得自己在雾里看花，什么都寻不真切。  
“然后呢？”他听见自己的声音低哑地问道。那声音似乎跳脱开了他早已被酒精控制的大脑，而发自躯体的本能。  
罗伊斯长长的睫毛不自觉的颤动了两下。他没有回答，而在克罗斯的注视一下，缓缓的闭上了眼睛。  
然后，他微微抬起下巴，把那一对薄唇再一次送到了克罗斯的唇边。  
这一次，克罗斯低下了头。

敞开的酒瓶被推到一边，它的盖子早已落到了月光照不到的角落。屋子里的空气滑腻而黏稠，两具年轻而充满张力的身体紧紧的纠缠在了一起。不知是谁先动的手，克罗斯的深灰色西装外套已经被扔在一旁，而罗伊斯的马甲背心也不知所踪。暧昧的亲吻还在继续，罗伊斯的左手牢牢地抓住了克罗斯金棕色的短发，而克罗斯的右手也通过罗伊斯被拉起的衬衫下摆，滑向了他滚烫的后背。  
当克罗斯的右手不听话地在罗伊斯的肩背上游走，指尖摩挲过他凸起的左蝴蝶骨时，罗伊斯的身体在那一刻微微的抖动起来。他插进克罗斯头发间的左手顺着他的后颈滑到他的下腰，然后钻进克罗斯的皮带之下，用力的捏住了克罗斯的臀部。  
克罗斯倒吸了一口气，右手紧紧握住了罗伊斯线条优美的侧腰，左手稍微撑住上半身，在罗伊斯的侧颈上重重落下了一系列的亲吻。  
“啊。”罗伊斯被动地后仰着脑袋，后背不自觉的向上拱起，形成了一个美妙的弧线。克罗斯顺着这道轨迹一路向下，也将手伸进了罗伊斯的下半身，就着那棉质的四角裤揉捏着他挺翘浑圆的屁股。  
两人的下体隔着西装裤相互摩擦着，各自都鼓起了可观的形状。到了这一步也无需多言，克罗斯快速的解着罗伊斯的皮带，然后将他的内裤连同外裤一同拉了下来。罗伊斯灵巧的右手则拉开了他的拉链，扯开内裤的开档一下子握住了他挺立的前端。  
“唔。”罗伊斯的动作虽然不太有章法，但克罗斯早已在酒精和热吻的激烈前戏中兴奋不已。他微微地前后挪动着，让自己的小兄弟在罗伊斯温暖的掌心中快速的摩擦着。同时，克罗斯的双手也游走在罗伊斯裸露的下体之间，指甲搔刮着罗伊斯的阴茎前端，并把两粒鼓鼓的囊袋握在手中把玩。他的嘴巴也不闲着，一串串的湿吻滑过罗伊斯的颈项，落在他胸前的蓓蕾之上。  
“嗯……”罗伊斯的前胸似乎是他的敏感带，在克罗斯略带撕咬的玩弄之下全身微微的颤栗着，原本握着克罗斯下身的右手也放松了力气。  
他的喘息变得粗重，鼻息一下一下的喷洒在克罗斯的上方，左手搭在克罗斯的脑袋上，似乎想将他拉离自己的身体，又似乎想把他更用力的往胸膛上摁下去。  
当克罗斯用牙齿叼住他左胸的乳头并且用力一吸时，罗伊斯终于被他推上了高潮。他在克罗斯手心里的分身快速的收缩了两下，前端的铃口一下子喷洒出了浓稠的体液，全数落在克罗斯的掌中。释放后的罗伊斯瘫在地板上，他的胸膛像拉风箱一样的起伏着，左手横在脸上挡住了上半部分。  
克罗斯的身体还伏在罗伊斯之上，他抬起头观察罗伊斯的反应，但罗伊斯的手肘遮住了他大半的表情。克罗斯凑上前去亲吻他的面颊，同时伸手撸动着自己的分身，将罗伊斯刚刚释放后的体液大半数的擦在上面，然后将泛着水光前端一下下的蹭着罗伊斯的股缝，有好几次都戳到了他的私隐地带。  
“……”在自己的蜜穴被克罗斯触碰到的瞬间，罗伊斯反射性的收紧的双腿。他微张的双唇，舌尖抵在上颚稍稍卷起，有什么名字似乎呼之欲出。可当他挪开双臂，望着距离他咫尺之间、因为自己先一步的动作而饱受情欲折磨的克罗斯时，他的目光闪烁了一下，又重新闭上了双眼。  
罗伊斯突然抱紧了克罗斯，然后朝两边拉开了自己的双腿，凑在克罗斯的耳边轻声说了一句：“Come on.”  
那散发着酒精的温热气息飘进克罗斯的大脑，似乎蛊惑着克罗斯所剩无几的心智。克罗斯内心的理智之弦，彻底断裂 。  
他一个挺身，就将自己的硕大挤进罗伊斯的体内，然后伸手握住罗伊斯的肩膀，固定住他的位置之后，就着这个相连的姿势，一前一后的耸动起来。  
“啊……”罗伊斯只在克罗斯进入身体的那一刻，发出了一声低吟，然后他就闭上了双唇，身体随着克罗斯的节奏在地板上晃动着。  
罗伊斯的下体既高温又紧致，那里的小口将克罗斯完全的包裹起来，臀肌也在时不时地收缩着，将克罗斯往更深的方向带去。克罗斯的神智早已抛到九霄云外，这一刻的世界除了罗伊斯带来的强烈快感之外，他仅能感受到身下男人隐忍的喘息声。酒精和性欲的双重加成似乎暂时让他抛开了单恋的阴影，使他暂时的沉浸在这短暂的生理快乐当中。他加快了速度，将自己的分身在罗伊斯的体内快速而用力的进出着，充分体会着那紧窄内壁的挤压和挑逗。释放过的罗伊斯在克罗斯的攻势之下显得有点力不从心，仅能将自己的左手搭在克罗斯的肩膀上，通过这个姿势来控制自己的身体不被顶到墙上。终于，在又经过了好些时候的抽插，克罗斯就着最后的几下深深的进出后离开了罗伊斯的身体，将自己的精液悉数喷洒在了身下人的下腹和股沟上。  
高潮的快感是如此痛快而炫目，但是连日以来的失眠和今晚过量的酒精已经将他推到了体力的极限。在释放之后，克罗斯撑着手臂将自己从还努力喘着气的罗伊斯身上挪开，随意的倒在罗伊斯旁边后，仰躺在那里，没有再挪动身体。  
两个刚刚被欲望所支配的男人，就这么背抵着背倒在微凉的地板上，毫无遮掩的睡了一夜。

【下文转LOFTER】


End file.
